Kylie Minogue
*Katarzyna Glinka *Katarzyna Zielińska *Mateusz Banasiuk *Katarzyna Maciąg *Ewelina Lisowska |Wykonywany utwór = *„Can't Get You Out of My Head” *„Kids” *„Where the Wild Roses Grow” *„I Should Be So Lucky” *„In Your Eyes” *„Spinning Around” |Edycja = *Druga *Czwarta *Piąta *Szósta *Dziesiąta *Dwunasta }} Kylie Ann Minogue, OBE (ur. 28 maja 1968 w Melbourne) – australijska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, aktorka, tancerka, filantropka, pisarka i biznesmenka, mieszkająca od lat w Londynie. Jej nagrania sprzedały się w nakładzie ponad 80 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Dzieciństwo i wczesna kariera Minogue rozpoczynała karierę jako aktorka. W wieku 11 lat wystąpiła w telenoweli Skyways, a następnie w popularnych serialach telewizyjnych dla młodzieży. Jako siedemnastolatka porzuciła szkołę i postanowiła zająć się aktorstwem profesjonalnie. W tym czasie zagrała w telenoweli Sąsiedzi. Kariera muzyczna *1987–1989: Kylie i Enjoy Yourself Debiutancki singiel Minogue „The Loco-Motion” spędził 7 tygodni na pierwszej pozycji australijskiego notowania Kent Music Raport. Singiel okazał się być najlepiej sprzedającym singlem w Australii w latach 80. oraz w samym roku 1987, za co wokalistka otrzymała nagrodę ARIA za najlepiej sprzedający się singiel roku. Ogromny sukces skłonił współpracującą z triem producenckim Stock Aitken Waterman wytwórnię PWL do podpisania kontraktu z piosenkarką. Drugi (a pierwszy międzynarodowy) wydany w grudniu tego samego roku singiel „I Should Be So Lucky” także okazał się ogromnym sukcesem (#1 w Australii, #1 w UK) oraz podobnie jak poprzednik odebrał wiele nagród, w tym nagrodę ARIA za najlepiej sprzedający się singiel roku (1988) i nagrodę za specjalne osiągnięcie. Singiel był także najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem 1988 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii, za co otrzymał pierwszą pozycję w podsumowaniu roku na UK Singles Chart. Po premierze trzeciego singla – „Got to Be Certain” (#1 w Australii, #2 w UK) – ukazał się debiutancki album Minogue zatytułowany po prostu Kylie (#1 w UK, #2 w Australii). Komercyjnie album okazał się sukcesem – szczególnie w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie spędził ponad 6 tygodni na pierwszej pozycji listy sprzedaży oraz był najlepiej sprzedającym albumem w 1988. Do dziś sprzedano ponad 7 milionów jego kopii. Mimo komercyjnego sukcesu łączący w sobie utwory w stylu dance-pop i pop album otrzymał mieszane recenzje. Z albumu wydano kolejne single – „The Loco-Motion” (będący przeznaczonym na rynek międzynarodowy remiksem „Locomotion”, #2 w UK), „Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi” (#2 w UK, #11 w Australii), „It's No Secret” oraz „Turn It into Love”. Minogue zaśpiewała także w duecie z australijskim wokalistą Jasonem Donovanem w utworze „Especially for You” (#1 w UK, #2 w Australii), który w 2014 sprzedał swoją milionową kopię w Wielkiej Brytanii. Przez większość 1989 roku jej drugi album był w fazie nagrywania. Wydany w październiku Enjoy Yourself doszedł do 1 pozycji w Wielkiej Brytanii i 9 w Australii, a do dziś sprzedał ponad 4 miliony kopii. Pierwszym singlem był utwór „Hand on Your Heart” (#1 w UK, #4 w Australii), a kolejnymi – „Wouldn't Change a Thing” (#2 w UK, #6 w Australii), „Never Too Late” (#4 w UK, #14 w Australii) oraz „Tears on My Pillow” (#1 w UK, #20 w Australii). W celu promocji albumu w październiku 1989 Minogue wyruszyła w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową – Disco in Dream/The Hitman Roadshow – odwiedzając Europę i Azję. W grudniu 1989 na ekranach kin zadebiutowała produkcja z Minogue w roli głównej – Niemoralni. Film został chłodno przyjęty przez krytyków, jednak okazał się komercyjnym sukcesem (w Wielkiej Brytanii zarobił ponad £200,000, a w Australii stał się czwartym najbardziej kasowym filmem 1989 roku i najbardziej kasowym 1990). W tym samym czasie udzieliła także swojego głosu w remake'u utworu „Do They Know It's Christmas?”. Między lutym, a majem 1990 Minogue udała się w trasę Enjoy Yourself Tour po Australii, Azji i Europie. *1990-1992: Rhythm of Love i Let's Get to It Związek Minogue z wokalistą zespołu INXS – Michaelem Hutchence – zaowocował zmianą jej wizerunku i stylu muzycznego. Wydany w listopadzie 1990 album Rhythm of Love (#9 w UK, #10 w Australii) ukazywał jej dojrzalszy i bardziej seksualny obraz. Opisany został jako „skoczny i bardziej dojrzały” niż poprzednie albumy. Z albumu wydano cztery single – „Better the Devil You Know” (#2 w UK, #4 w Australii), „Step Back in Time” (#4 w UK, #5 w Australii), „What Do I Have to Do?” (#6 w UK, #11 w Australii) i „Shocked” (#6 w UK, #7 w Australii). W lutym 1991 Minogue rozpoczęła Rhythm of Love Tour po Australii i Azji. Do dziś sprzedano dwa miliony kopii albumu. Jej czwarty album studyjny Let's Get to It wydano w październiku 1991 roku. Był to jej pierwszy album, który pominął pierwszą dziesiątkę notowań sprzedaży w Australii (#13) i w Wielkiej Brytanii (#15). Pierwszy singiel z albumu – „Word Is Out” – także okazał się mniejszym sukcesem w porównaniu do poprzednich (#10 w Australii #16 w UK), jednak dwa kolejne single – „If You Were with Me Now” i „Give Me Just a Little More Time” w Wielkiej Brytanii doszły odpowiednio do 4 i 2 pozycji. Minogue wyruszyła w Let's Get to It Tour po Europie. Wraz z wydaniem czwartego albumu wymogi kontraktu Kylie z PWL zostały spełnione. Postanowiła nie przedłużać jego ważności, mówiąc potem: ”Na początku byłam marionetką. Przez moją wytwórnię miałam końskie klapki na oczach. Nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć na lewo czy prawo”. Pierwsza kompilacja Minogue – Greatest Hits – została wydana w sierpniu 1992. Album dotarł do 1 pozycji w Wielkiej Brytanii i 3 w Australii. Single z albumu – „What Kind of Fool” oraz „Celebration” (cover utworu zespołu Kool and the Gang) dotarły do pierwszej 20. na UK Singles Chart. *1993–1998: Kylie Minogue i Impossible Princess Kylie nagrała album zatytułowany Kylie Minogue w 1994. Był to pierwszy album z nową wytwórnią, który był promowany singlami „Confide in Me” oraz „Put Yourself in My Place” i „Where Is the Feeling?”. Pierwszy doszedł do 2 miejsca w Anglii, pozostałe, odpowiednio 11 i 16. Minogue wystąpiła w duecie z Nickiem Cave'em nagrywając balladę „Where the Wild Roses Grow” (1995) z ciekawym teledyskiem. W 1998 roku Kylie wydała album Impossible Princess z singlem „Did It Again”. Sprzedano jednak tylko 20 tys. egzemplarzy kopii albumu na całym świecie co doprowadziło do zerwania kontraktu z wytwórnią w 1998. W 1999 ukazał się zapis z trasy koncertowej o nazwie Intimate and Live Tour (1998), która promowała te dwa albumy z tej wytwórni. *1999–2002: Light Years i Fever W roku 2000 jej następny album, Light Years z singlami „Kids” (duet z Robbiem Williamsem), „Spinning Around”, „On a Night Like This” i „Your Disco Needs You” rozpoczął pracę z wytwórnią Parlophone. 1 października 2001 ukazał się album Kylie zatytułowany Fever, z takimi megahitami jak „Can't Get You Out of My Head” (4 tygodnie na 1. miejscu w Anglii, pierwsze miejsca we wszystkich europejskich krajach (oprócz Norwegii) oraz 16 tygodni na oficjalnej liście przebojów Eurochart Hot 100), „In Your Eyes”, „Love at First Sight” i „Come into My World”. Na początku 2002 Kylie wyruszyła na podbój USA. W notowaniu Billboardu z 16 marca 2002, album Fever debiutował na trzecim miejscu listy 200 najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w USA. Kylie wyprzedziła tym samym Alicię Keys, zostawiając w tyle inną gwiazdę muzyki pop, Jennifer Lopez. *2003-2009: Body Language i X Dziewiąty studyjny album Body Language, wokalistka nagrywała w Anglii, Irlandii i Hiszpanii. Płyta ukazała się w listopadzie 2003. Singlem zapowiadającym płytę był utwór „Slow” (1 miejsce na wyspach brytyjskich), napisany wspólnie przez Kylie, Emilianę Torrini i Dana Careya. Remiksy singla zostały powierzone The Chemical Brothers. Dwupłytowa składanka Ultimate Kylie, która ukazała się w listopadzie 2004, zawierała 31 przebojowych singli artystki oraz dwa nowe utwory, z których jeden, „I Believe in You”, Kylie napisała i nagrała wspólnie z Jakiem Shearsem i Babydaddym z Scissor Sisters. W 2005 Kylie rozpoczęła swoją największą trasę koncertową o nazwie Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour. Trasa musiała zostać przerwana – okazało się bowiem, że Kylie musiała zmierzyć się z nowotworem piersi. Wkrótce artystka przeszła operację i chemioterapię. Rok później triumfalnie powróciła na scenę i wznowiła trasę koncertową „Showgirl”. Po złym dla Kylie okresie, piosenkarka dokończyła trasę Showgirl i wydała dziesiąty album, X (2007) promowany singlem „2 Hearts”. Rozpoczęła również nową trasę koncertową o nazwie KylieX2008. 4 czerwca 2009 z okazji obchodów dwudziestej rocznicy pierwszych wolnych wyborów Kylie Minogue wystąpiła na specjalnym koncercie w Stoczni Gdańskiej. 21 lipca 2007 wydano album „X”. Promowany przez hitowe single „2 Hearts” i „In My Arms” krążek dostał się na szczyt najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Australii. *2010-2012: Aphrodite i The Abbey Road Sessions W lipcu 2010 premierę miała płyta Aphrodite, z której pochodzi singel „All The Lovers”. Utwór ten stał się wielkim europejskim przebojem, docierając do podium Wielkiej Brytanii oraz wielu innych państw, takich jak Francja, Hiszpania czy Szkocja. Osiągnął także pozycję szczytową na liście klubowych hitów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wyczyn ten powtórzyły wszystkie pozostałe single z krążka, czyli „Get Outta My Way”, „Better Than Today” oraz „Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love)”. W październiku 2012 ukazało się wydawnictwo The Abbey Road Sessions. Promowane przez single „Flower” oraz „On a Night Like This” zawiera 16 w większości znanych piosenek Minogue w nowych aranżacjach. *2013-2016: Kiss Me Once i Kylie Christmas Kylie opuściła swoją dotychczasową wytwórnię i przeszła do Roc Nation. Tam rozpoczęła pracę nad nowym albumem razem z Fernando Garibay'em, Pharrellem Williamsem, Darkchild, Sią, Nervo i Jay-Z. W czerwcu 2013 swoją premierę miała piosenka „Skirt”, która miała promować najnowszy, dwunasty album piosenkarki, jednak ostatecznie piosenka nie znalazła się na nim. W styczniu 2014 Kylie zapowiedziała tytuł pierwszego singla z najnowszego albumu „Kiss Me Once” – „Into The Blue”, którego premiera odbyła się 27 stycznia. Sam album zaś zadebiutował na rynku 14 marca. 22 kwietnia swoją premierę miał drugi singiel - „I Was Gonna Cancel”, który został wyprodukowany przez amerykańskiego piosenkarza Pharrella Williamsa. We wrześniu tego roku rozpoczęła się nowa trasa koncertowa artystki - Kiss Me Once Tour. W jej ramach 30 października odbył się koncert w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie. 25 listopada 2016 roku ukazała się reedycja świątecznego albumu Minogue pt. Kylie Christmas: Snow Queen Edition. *Od 2018 Golden W lutym 2017 roku Kylie podpisała nowy kontrakt z wytwórnią BMG Rights Management. W kolejnych miesiącach pracowała intensywnie nagrywając materiał na nowy album w Londynie, Los Angeles oraz Nashville. Czternasty album artystki zatytułowany Golden ukazał się 6 kwietnia 2018 roku. Pierwszym singlem promującym krążek został utwór „Dancing”. Rodzina i związki Kylie Minogue jest najstarszą córką księgowego Rona Minogue i walijskiej tancerki Carol Minogue. Jej młodsza siostra Dannii też jest piosenkarką, a brat Brendan operatorem telewizyjnym. W lutym 2016 Kylie Minogue i brytyjski aktor Joshua Sasse oficjalnie ogłosili zaręczyny. W 2017 roku para rozstała się z powodu zdrady, której dopuścił się aktor. Obecnie spotyka się z Księciem Andrzejem. Zobacz też *Magda Steczkowska *Katarzyna Glinka *Katarzyna Zielińska *Mateusz Banasiuk *Katarzyna Maciąg *Ewelina Lisowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji